youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Light members pages
You guys think we should merge the articles of the Light members as their identities get revealed, or should we keep separate articles as if alter-egos? I'm a bit hesitant on revealing big spoilers like secret identities. Their faces are covered for a reason: to keep the audience engaged. If someone starts watching the show when it's well into its 19th episode, and assuming by then all the L-s have been identified, they'd get hugely spoiled if they came here... The Battlestar Galactica Wiki identifies the Cylons on the introductory paragraph of the articles, which spoiled a few of them for me (!!!!). One should at least get a heads up. ― Thailog 12:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :I always thought that being spoiled would be a prerequisite for coming to a wiki about a series. I never read any of the comic books, so I am about as ignorant as one can be on anything that has not been covered by previous DC shows on cartoonnetwork. I raged when I read that Sportsmaster was Artemis' father on his page. This was only because 1) I did not know that and 2) if such a connection was not revealed on the show at the time, it meant that the writers did not want us to know. But I am getting off topic here. :If someone starts watching the show when it's well into its 19th episode, and assuming by then all the L-s have been identified, they'd get hugely spoiled if they came here. :Well, both Lex and Ra's had their identities revealed in the very same episode they debuted. It might be the same for all the other members. I would also wager that, henceforth, whenever they appear again, they would be doing something that obviously connects them to being a member of the Light, so viewers will find out one way or another. :Anyway, if it was revealed in the show, or the comics, or Greg himself, it is no longer a spoiler, as we should assume the vast majority of viewers will be up-to-date. Also, on both Aqualad's and Black Manta's pages, it is revealed that they are son and father, respectively. I think that is a huge spoiler, because neither the comics nor the TV show revealed it, but Greg did, and we still included it. :tl;dr -- This entire wiki is a spoiler for those who are not up-to-date with all sources, but we have to assume that all of the readers are up-to-date. --LLight 01:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::This is something that hugely frustrates me. Like LLight said, spoilers aren't spoilers when the show reveals them. The frustration that gets to me, occurs on the Doctor Who Wiki. One of the series in the "Whoniverse" - as it is called - is a show called Torchwood. Now, Torchwood started as a British show, before beginning a co-production with an American channel. It just so happens, that when it came to scheduling the airdates of the series, that the UK are one week behind the American and the Australian broadcasting of the episodes, and since the admins at Doctor Who Wiki are British, they disallow anyone from adding content to articles until it has aired in Britain, because of spoilers. But funnily enough, when Doctor Who airs in the UK a week ahead of America and Australia, there is no such nonsense. So what particularly frustrates me, is that no one seems to understand that coming to a wiki, means there may be spoilers. ::I am always particularly careful when I'm on a wiki about a series that runs in another country ahead of Australia, so I don't read any spoilers, but a wiki is to be an up-to-date encyclopedia, and so if a series confirms something, then it is put up on the wiki. So in the case of the identities of the members of The Light being revealed, then I think that the wiki should reflect this, and merge the pages. 08:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I think a middle path is required. Yes, "spoilers" will be included on the wiki and people should be prepared for them, but spoilers don't have to be so sneaky that they go right in the introductory paragraph or even in a redirect. I'm okay with separate articles for now. This may change later in the series when we find out how the Light members are revealed and how prominent they are. -- Supermorff 18:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree. ― Thailog 21:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC)